tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting in the Oval Office
Log Title: Meeting in the Oval Office Characters: Cobra Commander, Interrogator, Over Kill Location: Oval Office - White House Date: August 09, 2017 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra Commander gives orders to Interrogator and Over Kill. Category:America Burning TP Category:2017 Category:Logs As logged by Cobra Commander - Wednesday, August 09, 2017, 7:20 PM Oval Office - White House :The Oval Office is the official office of the President of the United States. It is located in the West Wing of the White House Complex. :The room features three large south-facing windows behind the president's desk, and a fireplace at the north end. It has four doors: the east door opens to the Rose Garden; the west door leads to a private study and dining room; the northwest door opens onto the main corridor of the West Wing; and the northeast door opens to the office of the president's secretary. :Presidents generally decorate the office to suit their personal taste, choosing new furniture, new drapery, and designing their own oval-shaped carpet to take up most of the floor. Artwork is selected from the White House's own collection, or borrowed from museums for the president's term in office. ;Cobra Commander :It is Cobra Commander - the most dangerous man in the world! His latest uniform is a black military outfit with a golden Cobra sigil proudly displayed on the left side of his chest. The armored jacket is buttoned down the right side with shiny silver buttons, and covers a crisp grey shirt. The Commander's face is hidden behind a long red hood. His hands are protected by long crimson gloves, matching his dramatic knee-length red cape. A grey belt holds several utility pouches, with a matching grey sheath strapped to his thigh. A Cobra-sigil belt buckle and red boots complete the Commander's distinctive look. Over Kill enters the command center..wait the Oval Office and gives a salute. "Good evening." he is without his bat entrague. Cobra Commander sits at Resolute desk in the Oval Office, wearing his red hood and elbow-length gloves. His matching cape is hung nearby. When Over Kill is let in by the Cobra Imperial Guard and announces his presence, Cobra Commander looks up from his tablet. Behind his mask, his ice-blue eyes lock on Over Kill. "Good evening, Over Kill," Cobra Commander hisses. Interrogator enters from the Rose Garden with a stretch and a yawn upon hearing his Commander's distinctive voice. He actually looks like he took soome time to groom himself recently. He salutes his superior officer and takes a big swig from the huge thermos he's carrying. Over Kill salutes. "Hail Cobra Commander!" He says, turning to give the commander his full attention. He is much better behaved then other over kilsl have been. ;Interrogator A tall, well-built male is here. He wears a Soviet Russian KGB coat with the hood up. Mirrored, wrap-around sunglasses cover his eyes, and he wears Soviet military boots. Under the coat, a pair of jeans is worn on the lower body and a dark blue button up work shirt covers his torso. He also wears a pair of Soviet gloves on his hands. "Yes, yes," Cobra Commander says testily. "Hail me." He leans forward, focusing his attention on Over Kill. "Have all of your BATs come back clean from whatever took out your forces in Los Angeles? Have Hotwire's remains been found?" Interrogator focuses on the BATlord, as the answers greatly concern him. Over Kill nods "They are back home, yes. I still have to ensure they are free from viruses, or I would have some with me. Hotwire is unaccounted for." He says. Over Kill mutters "Im just glad they didnt get me or the vectors. The network has been quiet without the BATs." Cobra Commander nods. "No matter. You will assume full command of all BATs in the DC area. More are being manufactured in Broca Beach as we speak to replace the ones damaged in Los Angeles. Soon you should have a full complement of troops again. Your forces have been critical to maintaining control of our cities." His face relaxes slightly as he hears about the BATS, and he says, "I also looked for Hotwire and could not discover anything. I've been told by the Russian Mob that I can have anything I need, but if I mess up, I'd better hope you get to me before they do. They assure me they do not have a Brainwave Scanner." Interrogator says, "They are looking for both Hotwire and G.I. Joe. They are willing to do anything you ask and Command says you know how to contact them. I've had our operatives busy moving any secret information we find to Cobra Island. It is too bad that the Baroness is not hear as I am..." He removes the sunglasses, revealing blue eyes that look a little bloodshot, and rubs them. Over Kill nods "Yes, sir!" he says, sounding excited. "I will monitor the construction if you desire. I look forward to having new troops to train." not program. Train. "Never take another country's assurance. Cobra is the only decent country on the planet." Cobra Commander narrows his eyes behind his mask. "The Baroness. Yes," he says, pausing for thought. "Her absence is notable. Interrogator -- once operations here are secured, I want you to travel to the Silent Castle and investigate the Baroness's activities and loyalties. I need to know if she can be relied upon. Also, ferret out the source of the rumors of Destro's return. If it's true, we'll need to handle him -- or possibly just kill him again. The man is like a Scottish cockroach!" The Commander turns to Over Kill. "If you wish, you may travel to Broca Beach and ... train... your latest 'recruits', Over Kill. I wish no further surprises coming from our battle androids." Interrogator nods and says with concern and a slight tinge of desperation, "What do we do if something similar to what happened in Los Angeles happens again?" Over Kill nods "Neither do I. I will be on my way to Broca Beach soon. I look forward to spending time with the new recruits on the network. I dont need to do a lot of the training in person. As long as theres internet reception, I can send them commands." He looks to Interrogator. Sounds like he has the more difficult of tasks. "We cannot allow that to happen here. We must shore up our non-android defenses. Over Kill, I trust your control over your troops, but Interrogator is right -- we cannot assume that what happened in LA can't happen again. Hannibal is on hand to lead our traditional forces, but we still need to worry about the Joes' unconventional warriors." Cobra Commander turns to Interrogator. "Find Zartan and have him report to me immediately." Interrogator nods and salutes, saying, "Yes Sir!" He continues, "I have also not see Major Bludd during this conquest, have you given him orders that are between you and himself?" Over Kill pauses. "I am online now, Interrogator. Rest assured I can set up firewalls that no hum..no enemy can breach." "Major Bludd has gone missing," The Commander hisses. "If your Russian contacts have information concerning his whereabouts, have them inform me immediately. They will be well-paid. For now, Hannibal controls our ground forces here while Overlord protect our assets in Cobra Unity." Interrogator nods and says, "I have spoken with Hannibal. He and Zandar are VERY close, and they both seem to have this city under control." He pauses a minute and looks down saying quietly and fearfully, "Do you have evacuation plans for yourself? I have given much thought to such things of late..." Over Kill turns to watch the two quietly, reconnecting and uploading things to his networks with a low hum. The Commander looks at Interrogator. "I have several evacuation plans in place should you be unavailable to escort me from here personally, but we cannot allow such a need to develop. We control a vast percentage of the population already -- we just need the troops to expand from urban areas into the rest of the country. How goes our recruitment process? Any potential additions to our forces?" Interrogator says with a bit of embarrassment, "We've needed me in the capacity of an Intelligence Officer, and I am still trying to keep up with my usual duties, so I assumed Hannibal would handle recruiting - or delegate someone to handle it for him." Over Kill pauses. "I would cover your evacuation. Both of you. If I were destroyed in the process I could always be rebuilt. Humans not so much." "Actually, I should have new recruits sent to Doctor Mindbender now that I can shift responsibility for the BATs from him to Over Kill." Cobra Commander looks at the BAT Commander and nods. "Should it come to that, I would value your sacrifice." He turns back to Interrogator. "Leave the basic recruits to Mindbender's initiation and training, but should we get any good candidates for leadership, I'd like you to interview them. I know I'm giving you a lot of responsibility, Interrogator, but I trust you can handle it." Unconciously, Interrogator puts his hand in his pocket and closes it around a tube-shaped object. He takes another big swig of coffee and says with a slight strain in his voice, "Yes, Sir!" Over Kill tilts his head to Interrogator, as if scanning him to see what that object is. He then Salutes Cobra COmmander. "Yes, sir. Thank you sir!" Cobra Commander nods to Over Kill as the android goes silent. As soon as he's powered down the Commander changes the subject. "What of your inquiry into Mindbender and the Coil?" Cobra Commander asks with interest. "What have you discovered, if anything?" The Commander's cold blue eyes twinkle as from behind his mask he examines Interrogator. Interrogator watches as Over Kill enters stand-by mode and says to Cobra Commander, "There is something my girlfriend in Moscow has been hearing. Due to your conquest of America, she believes that if you offer to take in the Russian Mob at equal ranks that many will go for it. They will still recognise you as Supreme Dictator, but the Kirstovs feel that it would ease some of the...tension...between the Old Guard and New. I'm sure you understand. The Old Guard believes you will be able to keep the New disciplined and grounded, instead of...well...acting a little like Americans." Cobra Commander tugs lightly on his hood in thought. "That would certainly be useful," he allows. "Once we've dominated America, Russia will be next on my list. Will they back my leadership in exchange for control and power of their own?" Interrogator smiles and says, "Definitely. They have been arming themselves in case something like the Quintesson Invasion happens again." "Excellent," the Commander hisses. "What of the Oktober Guard? Will they be a problem?" Interrogator frowns and says, "They are always a problem. We would have to take them out quickly or they would likely scheme like G.I. Joe is doing currently. If you make them think there will be an assassination attempt again the current leader of Russia, they will stay close to him and we should be able to take them all out at once." "I like the way you think," Cobra Commander replies. "And what better way to make them think that than an actual attack? Who knows -- maybe we might actually succeed and then all we'll have to do is step in during the chaos -- or simply replace him with our own man." The commander emits a hissing laugh. Interrogator joins his Commander's laughter for a moment, and then stops short. He leans in and whispers, "Watch Cobra Unity. Overlord is a member of The Coil and I strongly suspect Hannibal and Zandar are too." Cobra Commander nods slowly. "Good point. Perhaps I should send someone to monitor operations there. Not you -- I know you have a lot on your plate already. Still, it's good to have someone I can trust," he hisses. Interrogator nods and says, "With your permission, Sir, I need to tend to my duties." Cobra Commander nods his hooded head. "Very well. Keep up the good work, Interrogator, and you will go far in this organization."